Kiss me
by Gilrasir
Summary: Ahora veamos qué hace Hermione para conquistar a un hombre... y no precisamente por las razones que él cree.


Draco Malfoy podía presumir de ser alguien distinguido, arrogante, altanero y patéticamente esnob. Nada parecía poner en entredicho su posición entre los demás alumnos que habitaban en el castillo, nada parecía amenazar su inquebrantable aire de grandeza cada vez que desfilaba por los pasillos como si fuera un pavo real con mucha testosterona, nada hacía presagiar que algo muy diferente a todo lo que le había sucedido en lo que iba de su educación estaba a punto de acontecer.

Todo comenzó cuando iba camino a su clase de Pociones. Le irritaba tener que compartir la sala con aquellos torpes y patéticos Gryffindor, y en especial, con aquellos tres buenos para nada que tanto odiaba: el Niño-Que-Por-Suerte-Vivió, la comadreja pecosa y, por encima de todo, aquella sangre sucia, maloliente y Dueña-De-Toda-La-Sabiduría Granger. Cada vez que alzaba la mano para contestar alguna pregunta, le hervía la sangre y le daban ganas de cortarle los brazos para que no pudiera levantarlas más. Lo único que podía hacer era burlarse de sus aspavientos por hacerle ver a todo el mundo que se sabía todos los libros de la biblioteca de memoria.

Iba pavoneándose por los pasillos en busca de las mazmorras cuando pudo ver al trío dinámico riéndose por algo que él ignoraba. Después, para su jocosidad, a Granger se le cayeron varios libros que llevaba en brazos. Sus amigos se ofrecieron a ayudarla pero ella les dijo que no, que no se preocuparan. Luego, se inclinó para recoger los libros pero, no lo hizo arrodillándose, como era usual entre las chicas. No dobló para nada las piernas y la falda se le subió, revelando las pantaletas rojas que usaba. Draco, que iba justo detrás de ella, se paró en seco ante el panorama, mirando derecho hacia la exigua prenda. No entendía por qué no dejaba de mirarla, no entendía qué hacía de pie, sosteniendo sus libros, observando como obseso la ropa interior de aquella mugrienta sabelotodo.

Hermione había terminado de recoger sus libros y aquella gloriosa vista se esfumó de la retina de Draco. Sacudiéndose la cabeza, el rubio trató de apartar de su memoria la visión de Hermione mostrándole su intimidad sin ningún pudor. Concentrándose en lo que le tenía preparado Snape para la clase, Draco caminó, como la mayoría de los que lo rodeaban, hacia las mazmorras, tropezando cada cierto tiempo con las armaduras.

-¡Cuidado por donde caminas! –rechinó una de ellas cuando Draco se pegó un feroz tortazo en la cabeza con el casco y éste le cayó encima, luciendo como un buzo antiguo de cabeza desproporcionada. El rubio gruñó por lo bajo y siguió su camino, para ver si su adorado profesor podía quitarle el casco de la cabeza.

* * *

En clase de Pociones, Snape les había puesto un reto casi imposible de concretar en el horario doble del que disponían. Se trataba de mezclar correctamente la base para crear la peligrosa poción que era la Amortentia, y nadie, a excepción de Hermione, sabía cómo hacerla. Cuando la grasienta gárgola que era el profesor dio luz verde a la mezcla, Draco se acercó al docente y le pidió que le quitara el pesado casco, porque su cabeza estaba hirviendo como el infierno. Snape hizo una pequeña floritura con su varita y el casco salió disparado hacia la cabeza de Neville, quien no pudo evitar el impacto y, después de un rato balanceándose sobre sus pies, cayó de cabeza sobre su caldero de poción.

-Continúen –dijo Snape lacónicamente y volvió a su escritorio, haciendo caso omiso del accidente de Neville-. Y veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor por ser tan torpe, Longbottom.

Hermione parecía no hacer mucho caso al pequeño altercado. Miraba a Draco con una expresión rara en ella: una mezcla de fijeza y deseo. Aprovechó que él estaba justo detrás de ella y se puso de pie sorpresivamente.

-Uff, hace calor aquí –dijo, y luego, se quitó el suéter, quedando vestida solamente con la blusa, la cual transparentaba lo suficiente para que el sostén rojo fuera perfectamente visible. Ella arqueó la espalda para que la prenda se viera más y los bultos que eran sus pechos fueran más evidentes. Draco, quien tenía una vista perfecta de lo que estaba sucediendo delante de él, sintió un repentino calor en su entrepierna y su corazón bombeaba sangre desesperadamente. Era una visión divina, su silueta recortarse contra la luz de los candelabros… tenía pechos perfectos, un trasero de lujo, ¿qué más le iba a mostrar? Luego, Draco se sacudió la cabeza y vio que Hermione había vuelto a sentarse, concentrada en su trabajo. ¿Qué rayos le sucedía? ¿Por qué aquella odiosa sabelotodo lo provocaba de esa forma? Se dio cuenta que había echado cualquier cosa a la poción y ésta tenía el color de la mierda y olía a berenjenas, además de tener la consistencia del alquitrán. Snape, muy a su pesar, le puso un cero y Draco hervía de rabia por poner más atención a una tonta ramera que a las instrucciones para mezclar la base.

* * *

Todos ya habían abandonado las calurosas mazmorras e iban a disfrutar del tiempo muerto que había entre las doce y las tres, cuando ellos tenían Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas, donde los Gryffindor también compartían clases con los Slytherin. Y Draco se preguntaba si aquella sangre sucia iría a hacer alguna travesura sexual; aunque pareciera creer que no le entusiasmaba mucho la idea, algo en su interior esperaba un espectáculo como ese.

Caminaba por los pasillos del quinto piso, cuando vio a Hermione entrar al baño de los prefectos. Bueno, Draco también era un prefecto, por lo que entró tras ella y pudo comprobar que ella se había lanzado al agua, su ropa tirada al borde de la piscina. El rubio, curioso y morboso, se acercó a la piscina y fijó su atención en un principio en las prendas rojas que yacían desparramadas en el suelo. Eran el sostén y las pantaletas de la sabelotodo. Las sostuvo y las examinó con detenimiento, las miró desde todos los ángulos, obsesionado con una de las razones de la sensualidad de la sangre sucia.

-Oye, Draco –llamó la voz de Hermione suave, ronca y susurrante-. ¿Te gusta mi ropa interior?

Él no contestó. Se limitó a mirarla intensamente.

-Bueno, sé de algo que te va a gustar más –dijo ella en el mismo tono arrastrado y sensual-. Ella se dio la vuelta y se hundió en el agua, doblando la espalda y mostrando el trasero al hacerlo. Draco sintió que se ahogaba cuando miró el cuerpo de la chica desaparecer en el agua, porque había visto lo que no pudo cuando ella se había inclinado para, supuestamente, recoger los libros. Sintió unos deseos lujuriosos que le hicieron sentir la necesidad de ir al baño y no salir por un buen rato.

Draco, después de media hora encerrado en un cubículo del baño de los prefectos, iba camino a la clase de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas con un cúmulo de pensamientos contradictorios dando vueltas en su mente. Deseaba y odiaba a Hermione a partes iguales. Detestaba su cualidad de saberlo todo pero, su cuerpo era irresistible, su anatomía le dejaba sin respiración y hervía de deseos por hacerla suya, aprisionarla contra una pared y hacerle el sexo una y otra vez. Y, tan ensimismado estaba en sus deseos y pensamientos, chocó con una persona que esperaba a que Hagrid apareciera de su cabaña.

-¡Mira por donde pisas, maldito hurón! –le gritó Harry a Draco, pero él no le recriminó nada. Divisó a Hermione detrás de una muralla de alumnos, pero ella no parecía estar esperando por su profesor. Y, de improviso, caminó hacia el bosque prohibido, contoneándose como si fuera una modelo. Draco siguió con los ojos el vaivén de su falda a medida que movía sus caderas de un lado a otro, sensual, ardiente, provocativa. Se aseguró que nadie lo estuviera mirando y siguió a la chica, que se había perdido entre los árboles.

Le costó un poco encontrarla. Pero allí estaba, frente a un árbol, mirándolo con un ardiente fuego en sus ojos.

-Vamos, mi dragoncito –le dijo ella en un seductor susurro-. Sé que lo quieres, sé que me deseas, sé que deseas estamparme contra este árbol y cumplir con todas sus fantasías.

-Pero… -comenzó Draco, pero ella lo detuvo con un gesto de la mano.

-Nada de peros –dijo ella, llamándolo con un dedo-. Bésame. Vamos, Draco, atrévete a probar mis labios. Bésame.

Él oyó la última palabra repetirse hasta el infinito dentro de su mente. Era un letargo hipnótico: no se daba cuenta que se acercaba cada vez más a la chica, sus labios rojo carmesí eran tan tentadores, quería probarlos en ese momento, no después, ahora.

Draco besó a Hermione lentamente, como queriendo saborear sus labios primero. Luego, fue un virtual atraco. Introducía la lengua dentro de la boca de ella, buscándola y encontrándola, entrelazándose, quemándose. Era embriagador: no creía concebible que aquella modosa chica de cabello castaño y cerebro titánico se comportara así con él, pero no le importó. Desabotonó la blusa de la castaña violentamente y apartó el sostén de su camino, besando, saboreando y mordiendo a veces los pechos de Hermione. Ella gemía suavemente, disfrutaba de los besos de Draco, lo tomaba por la cabeza y le revolvía el pelo, tironeándoselo a veces.

Él le dio la vuelta, le subió la falda, le bajó las pantaletas y la aprisionó contra el árbol, tomándola por la cintura y jadeando como si estuviera trotando por horas. Hermione se apoyaba con los brazos en el tronco y gemía, a veces gritaba, disfrutando del placer que le suministraba su compañero de juego. Draco la tomó por los pechos y se inclinó más hacia ella empujándola repetidamente, casi de manera violenta, haciendo que la chica se estremeciera. Le olía el cabello, enajenado completamente por una mujer que hace horas la odiara con toda su alma.

Oyó risas por doquier.

Era extraño que en un momento de éxtasis sexual escuchara personas reírse. Se separó de Hermione y supo que toda la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas estaba presente, riéndose a mandíbula batiente de él, no de los dos. Vio que la chica se arreglaba la ropa y se juntaba con los demás, riéndose de él. Draco estaba infinitamente furibundo, con toda la clase y, en especial, con Hermione.

-¡Feliz Día de los Inocentes! –gritó Hermione, y todos farfullaron de risa.

Draco quería matarlos a todos.

* * *

**Nota del Autor:** Soy cruel, ¿verdad? Y calenturiento también…muhahahaha.

Los saludo desde el cementerio…

Gilrasir.


End file.
